Only If for a Night
by Polgara26
Summary: Xena is lonely. Ares offers his services but does Xena realise the depth of his feelings? Set before Xena's pregnancy with Eve


Xena/Ares adult fanfic, Set at the beginning of Season 5 except Xena is NOT pregnant with Eve. I do not own any of the Xena universe characters. Published under the same name on adult fanfiction without editing. Please Review, Enjoy!

Xena lay in the dark clad in only her leather dress, her armour removed in hopes of getting a sound nights sleep. Gabrielle lay few metres away, curled up by the warm embers of the dying fire. Xena groaned and covered her hands with her face, she was too restless to sleep, she felt like a tense ball of energy. She ran her hands through her long brown hair, and down over her the bodice of her dress enjoying the feeling. It had been so long since she had been with a man. Usually she didn't even notice, she could go countless months and not even notice an attractive man, but her recent dry spell had been her longest by far and it was beginning to get to her. Especially after today when they were ambushed by a large group of bandits. Although she would always deny it, a good fight could really warm the blood.

She had been chewing the bark off a special tree for 3 days now, to prevent her getting pregnant in the event that she needed a.. companion for the night. Chewing it for three days before, and three after an encounter was all that was needed. The foul tasting bark was very well known and a likely reason why the lands weren't absolutely riddled with children.

When she led an army she had no shortage of male consorts and she was not unknown to use her sexuality to her advantage. Men fought merely to be in her company and the privileged ones that had shared her bed left her with some fond memories. The passionate fierce sex she used to experience was far behind her and she couldn't help but feel yearn for it sometimes, just sometimes and right now it was driving her insane.

She let her hand fall to the hem of her skirt slowly pulling it up but dropped it with a start with Gabrielle gave a loud snore. Xena sat up and looked at the bard, still sleeping peacefully but now with a snore that seemed to punctuate the night.

_Well that is not going to help _Xena thought, fortunately Gabrielle's snoring usually passed with time and with the way she felt it, she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. She stood up and stretched, easing out the kinks in her muscles and feeling some of the small nagging pains from the days fight.

_A slow walk around the forest might be nice, circle the area around the camp, check the area, hopefully tire myself out a bit _thought Xena, grabbing her sword and stepping away from the warmth and light and going into the trees. The cold air filled her lungs and brought goosebumps to her arms and legs. She moved silently through the forest, even Argo was fast asleep and the night was silent.

A sound made her draw to a halt, peering through the trees she saw a lone man by the stream, a soldier by the looks of it, maybe a scout, in bronze coloured armour that Xena did not recognise. She could tell even from a distance he was tall and well built with dirty blonde hair, his arm muscles glistened in the moon light as he bent down to cup water in his hands. He drew the water to his clean shaven face and Xena watched some trickle down to his chest. Xena edged closer.

_Should I be so bold? Startle and proposition a stranger_? She thought about how unsatisfied she had felt lately, how bad her tempers had gotten, even finding herself snapping at Gabrielle. It was a late quiet night no sounds to be heard but the soft trickling of the stream. There were no villages around, no one to bother her, she wasn't even wearing her distinctive armour, she could be anyone she wanted. She moved closer, until she was close, but not within striking distance, he remained knelt by the stream, his back to her. She put the sword close by, out of site behind a tree.

_I may live to regret this but... fuck it_

"Hello there." She said in her husky voice. The soldier span around surprised, but once he saw the tall lean woman, wearing only a small leather dress and a smile, he quickly relaxed. His blue eyes met hers and he gave a crooked grin.

"Why hello yourself," He drawled stepping closer "How can I be of service to such a beautiful maiden so late at night?" Even as he spoke he gazed in her form, his eyes lingering on her toned thighs and milky skin.

"Well," The Warrior Princess began, her blue eyes looking him up and down in return "I'm feeling a little restless and lonely" The man smirked and stepped closer to her, his boots crunching on the ground beneath.

"Well we can't have that can we, would you like me to keep you company for awhile." He said suggestively, his eyes darked and Xena could hardly contain a grin.

"Yes please," Xena said, reaching behind her back, she unhooked the straps of the dress and allowed it to fall leaving her naked. He closed the distance been them and she could feel his warm body, his lips quickly met hers .

At once, there was a flash of blue light and he was ripped from her embrace, he flew backwards and hit a tree with a loud thud and clung to it to stand upright. The tall dark haired man that stood between them was Ares, God of War, his chest rising and falling rapidly beneath his studded leather vest as he breathed hard, anger written all over his face as he looked at the scared soldier.

"How dare you!" bellowed Ares loudly towards the man, stretching out an arm and flinging an energy ball. The man who ducked just in time to avoid it, the tree sizzled where it hit. "No one touches my Warrior Princess you fool!" His nostrils flared. Xena hurriedly covered herself and ran to retrieve her sword.

" Xena? Lord Ares, that's not.." The man began fearfully, crawling away from the enraged god, beads of sweat now running from his messy blonde hair.

"Oh yes it is." Ares replied darkly, his voice even as he lunged towards the man and grabbed him by the hair and raised him to his feet with ease. "You are supposed to be scouting for one of my armies, not touching my woman." The God of War towered over the man who looked small and weak in comparison.

"I..I didn't know, My Lord forgive me." The man begged. Xena gave a war cry a flipped landing between then and breaking Ares' hold on the man and pushing them apart. She raised her sword to Ares throat. _I was so preoccupied I didn't even sense him. _She thought, cursing herself.

"I am not your woman Ares!" She said angrily, pushing him further away from the man. "How dare you interfere with things that are none of your business!" He look down and met her cold blue eyes, narrowing his gaze. He then raised a hand to grab onto her arm, she dodged and punched him in the face, pushing him backwards, she would hear the other man whimpering behind her.

_I don't think I have ever seen him this angry _

Ares drew his lips into a snarl and went to punch her back, when she went to dodge, he kicked her into a tree. She grunted and jumped up but Ares already had the soldier again, he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him across the stream, his head hitting a large rock on the other side and knocking him unconscious. Ares turned his attention to Xena, his brown eyes were nearly black.

"What were you thinking!" He roared at her his voice deep. His eyes taking in her partially clothed state, still wielding her sword.

"What do you mean what was I thinking?" She spat. Ares took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his short black hair.

"He's just a lowly soldier, completely beneath you." Ares replied in a deep even voice. Xena smirked evilly, finding herself enjoying how she had angered him.

"No sadly, you interrupted before he could be beneath me."

Ares clenched his jaw met her gaze. She held her head high and met his gaze.

"I can assure you, you wouldn't have missed much. It was unnecessary"

"What was unnecessary, was you watching me while I tried to fulfil some needs."

Ares expression changed and he moved towards the Warrior Princess, ignoring her sword held out in defence. Xena once again became aware of the tenseness she felt, and the excitement the God of Wars presence always inspired in her. She found her eyes drawn to his perfectly chiselled arms and chest, caught in the moonlight. Despite herself her skin became flushed as she noticed how perfectly fit his leather clothing seemed to be, perfectly tailored to his body. He smirked when he noticed her admiring his form and held her gaze with an intense stare that she seemed to feel all the way to her core.

_What on earth am I doing? I should leave, get out of here. I've resisted for this long, really he's not even attractive Xena get a grip_

He was closer now, his gaze narrowed, edging closer still and she did nothing, trying to act nonchalant as usual, but she could smell him now, it was clean masculine smell. Like someone had bathed then fought in a battle.

He took in her flushed skin and circled her body, smiling to himself in appreciation, stood behind her. She slowly lowered the tip of her sword. Brushing a bit of hair away from her neck he whispered into her ear sensually, "You know all you needed to do was ask Xena, all you ever need to do is ask." His lips found her neck and she moaned and leaned into his touch.

"No!" She yelled and span around edging away from him, sword held between them once more. "Leave me alone Ares. Do not think you can try and trick me, it's not going to happen."

He looked at her, his eyes filled with lust that caused her body to become more excited, her body betraying her.

"Now Xena, be reasonable" Ares lips drew into a smirk.

"Me? Be reasonable? I would be stupid to trust you after all you've done to me. Any fool can see that." She hissed.

"I have done some strange things to get close to you haven't I? Yet, every time you outsmart me, out play me, take down my champions, it only serves to make me want you more. To appreciate you more. You know I would do anything to get close to you, even if just for a moment." He blatantly stared at her body and Xena found herself listening, even if it just meant she got to keep looking at him for a little while longer.

" You're in need tonight, I can tell, let me help you. You know I'd do anything for you" Ares raised his hand pushed her sword aside, seeing confusion in her blue eyes. "No strings Xena, really, you, me some fun and if that's all you chose to... partake in. Then that's you call." He stepped in front of her, and lowered his mouth, to lightly brush her lips. The sensation was like a jolt to Xena, and her whole body felt aflame. She quickly took his mouth into her own, his hands closer around her back and drew her closer and she felt as though she couldn't get close enough to him.

"Wait!" she pulled her lips away from his "No catches," She eyed him critically "you won't tell anyone?"

"Gods honour" he whispered huskily, crushing his lips down onto hers again. Her fingers moved between them to work on his belt, but Ares hand stopped her. Xena looked up at him bewilderment.

"You don't think we are going to do it here do you my Warrior Princess. If you're going to make love to the God of War Xena, which you are," He ignored Xena's expression that followed his use of the word love "it's certainly not going to be in the forest."

A blue light flashed and spirited them away.

When the blue light subsided Xena found herself in an large ornate room divided into two areas, one which she stool in held the four poster bed, covered in black sheets, the bed was surrounded by lit candles on large black holders. Tapestries depicting war scenes adorned the stone walls and a soft mat was on the stone wall, protecting her bare feet from the cold hard surface. A small stone wall separated this area from the rest of the room which held dining room table and luxurious looking blood red couches. One of the figures on the wall art caught her eye, a woman which looked suspiciously like her.

A pair of strong arms around her waist reminded her while she was there and for a moment she hesitated. Ares pulled her into his arms, she could smell the leather of his vest and feel his hard chest pressing against her leather clad breasts. He eagerly crushed his lips into hers again as his hands slid down her back to the fastenings of her dress.

_Its only sex, nothing more _Xena thought as she gave herself to the moment, raising her hand she ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him close into the kiss while her other hand worked to unfasten his vest, which fell to the floor as he shrugged it off.

He undid the last lace of her dress and it too fell to the ground, leaving her completely naked standing before him. Ares smirked as he looked at her naked body. Her body was lean and muscular, her milky skin covered in small scars- battle wounds, he wanted to admire each and every one. He gathered her up in his arms and laid her on the bed and, rest his hands either side of her head, straddling her, he looked down appreciatively at her naked body, contrasted by the black sheets. He looked at her with dark lustful eyes, and brushed the hair from her face.

"Finally I have you all to myself, I have wanted this for so long" he drawled huskily.

Ares admired the lustful, animalistic look in her eyes as she savoured his touch. Xena lost all concept of time as they enjoyed each others bodies for what could have been hours.

What surprised her was the intensity of his gaze and the passion in his eyes and an unknown emotion that for the smallest moment Xena wondered if it could be genuine affection or even...love. The thought was lost from her mind as they climaxed.

_What have I done?_ The thought came immediately to her as soon as her primal need was satisfied. She had surely been tempting the fates. She glanced nervously down at the head of thick black hair nestled on her chest as though asleep, his naked body covering her own on the large soft bed.

_How could I have been so weak? I have resisted his advances for so long, defied him at every turn only to warm his bed when I was in the mood. _The idiocy of her situation was not lost on her and now she had to get out of here, wherever here was. She put on her best calm, collected deep voice on.

"Ares," She said casually, "Time for you to uphold your end of the deal."

The God of War was on his feet quickly, standing before her, suddenly dressed, reminding Xena of how naked she was and wondering where her clothes had gotten too. He looked down at her naked body and grinned.

"As you wish." He drawled, not taking his dark eyes off her. She stood up and located her dress, his eyes not leaving her form as she dressed.

"Remember our deal Ares." She reminded him coldly, her blue eyes icy.

"Oh I remember Xena," He stepped closer to her suggestively and she kept herself on guard. "I won't tell anyone, I won't go around bragging but I certainly won't forget-" He gently stroked her cheek and she didn't flinch, "and neither will you."

In a flash of blue light Xena found herself alone on the shore she had disappeared from. The soldier was long gone and the sky was growing lighter and dawn was close. Xena hurried back to the campsite to be there when Gabrielle woke up. The Bard was stirring when she arrived.

"Good morning Xena." She said rubbing her eyes, her blonde hair sticking up awkwardly from her sleep.

"Good Morning Gabrielle," the Warrior Princess replied, reaching for some bread "sleep well?"

"Yeah" Gabrielle said sleepily "what about you"

Xena resisted the urge to smirk "Never better".


End file.
